Many motorcycles include opaque body panels to cover motorcycle components. The body panels protect the motorcycle components, protect the operator from unintentionally contacting the components, and mask the components from view. Furthermore, the body panels are usually shaped to provide a visually distinct look to the motorcycle. One must remove the panels to view the components positioned behind the panels.
An airbox cover is one example of a body panel. The shape of the airbox is generally driven by function and as such, the airbox may not have the most visually appealing shape. The airbox cover can mask the shape of the airbox. Furthermore, some motorcycles have other devices or components attached to or positioned adjacent the airbox. For example, wiring, tubing, actuators, or other structures may be coupled to the airbox or pass adjacent the airbox. Therefore, the airbox cover can also mask these components from view as well as serve to protect the components and the operator from contacting the components. Like the panels discussed above, conventional airbox covers are opaque thereby preventing any adjacent components from being seen through the cover.